Sunkissed
by XxAlohaBananaxX
Summary: This story is about what would've happened if starting at Bella saving Edward was a dream. Bella woke to the reality of her love for Jacob and Jacob's love for her. Jacob had imprinted on Bella and they had been inseparable ever since. This is one of the only ways that I can salvage what the author wrote to make it so Jake and Bella could live happily together. I hope you enjoy.
1. Buried

Hi Guys! I know that Twilight may be now considered old but, I had just watched the first movie (Coincidentally at 2 am on New Year's day after staying up all night and having my friend physically force me to watch it because she knew I would like it) I was instantly hooked into the saga. Where had this wondrous story been my whole life? I proceeded to watch a total of 6 movies within 24-28 hours (I am aware there are not 6 movies in the Twilight saga. I went to the movie theatre with my best friend who started me on Twilight and watched Jumanji {I recommend it} I have a bad habit of getting obsessed with movies and books as they start to die down (such as {and please do not take offence to this} Harry Potter}) then somewhat lose interest in them when they become popular again… strange. This is my first ever piece of Fanfiction and I don't write very much so please be understanding. I hope you enjoy! Reviews would be much appreciated as well, it would help me learn and become a better writer. This story starts at the ending of Breaking Dawn Part 2.

Xoxo- XxAlohaBananaxX

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight saga

Buried

Bella's POV

Edward and I lay down on the field of flowers staring at each other, our faces bursting with love. I was proud of how much I had grown from being that small, fragile dark haired girl to being a strong, powerful, and beautiful vampire. I thought of what had happened in the past couple of weeks. I had given birth to beautiful Renesmee {Her name is a mixture of Edward's and my mothers' names} and watched her grow (uncomfortably fast), then was saved by Edward from dying while in labor, and most of all, becoming a vampire.

The wind around us caused the pink and purple flowers around us to sway in different directions. It was perfect. Almost too perfect… I glanced at Edward. His face blank. He stared into the forest. I called out his name.

"Edward"

No response

"Edward?"

He hadn't moved

"I slowly moved my hand to his to both comfort him and get his attention."

Before I could touch his hand he moved it away.

He now looked in the forest in disgust.

He stood up

I tried to look around and find what he was looking for.

A huge reddish, brownish wolf walked out of the forest.

Jake

His eyes caught mine.

Edward angrily stormed to him.

Within a few seconds, Jake and Edward were in a fight.

Edward was the first to swing.

Jake tried to pounce on him but Edward moved out of the way in the nick of time.

As Jake was getting up off of the ground, Edward snuck up and used his fangs like daggers, slicing them through Jake's back.

A loud howl of pain went through the forest.

I screamed "JACOB!"

I looked at Edward in hate promising to myself to never look in his direction again.

I screamed "MY JACOB!" as I feel to my knees in despair.

 **Jake's POV**

Bella had another nightmare. I could make out her saying "Edward" and "Jacob". She woke up and turned around to face me. I asked her if she had a nightmare. She nodded. "Was it about him?" She nodded again. I was furious at that leech for all of the stuff he did to her that put her in so much pain. I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her. And pecked her forehead. A couple day ago I would have thought I might have been pushing it because she would normally push me away or find an excuse of why she couldn't be here with me at that exact moment but ever since yesterday, She didn't stop me. She blushed which made me blush then relaxed in my arms. She fit perfectly into my muscular arms. She then looked at the window to her backyard. You could see the patch of dirt where I buried it from here. I could tell that she was thinking about that letter, his letter. Oh, what I would do to him if he dared to come back to Forks.

Bella's POV

Everything went dark. My whole body shook with hatred. Edward had taken Jake, my Jake from me. It was confirmed. I loved Jacob Black. Not in a Best Friend way but in an intimate way. A couple days ago, I wasn't sure. It was unmarked territory in my mind. Now I had become surer. Us two had small moments but I was too unsure to think more of it. The despair I had felt when Jacob was taken from me was 10 times as worse than when he left me on that cold day in the woods. And whatever I had felt with Jake yesterday was 10 times, maybe 100 times better than what I felt with Edward.

I heard a familiar voice. I felt warmth behind me. I opened my eyes and turned around to see Jake next to me with a concerned expression. "Another nightmare?" I nodded answering Jake's question.

He hugged me then pecked me on the forehead. Making me blush. He did too. A couple days ago I would push him away but this time I didn't, I couldn't. I relaxed in his arms. I felt like I belonged there. My love for Jacob grew by the second. I started to blush so I turned the other way. My eyes caught my window. I glanced outside at the snowy night. The small area of the yard without any grass stuck out like a sore thumb. That was where Jake buried a letter I had received. The letter was in my mailbox yesterday evening. Jake and I were coming to my house after leaving La Push. He had secretly been staying with me every night. Protecting me from Victoria and keeping me warm at night. I didn't mind his presence, I actually kind of enjoyed it. Something between us had changed since Edward left. He was my best friend but he became more to me. I wanted him around me always. The times that he had meetings with the wolves were some of the longest hours of my life. I couldn't stand the thought of being separated from him. I think we felt the same way about each other yet our secret love for each other remained an unspoken topic until yesterday. I remembered the letter that had caused me so much pain but had confirmed something. That Jacob Black truly loved me.

The letter read :

Bella,

I have moved far away. I plan not to visit you and to not come back to Forks for a long time. I have found love and happiness with another vampire. I wanted to tell you this because I did not want you to continue waiting for me. Whatever we had is over. Live a normal life as a normal teenager and try your best to forget about me as I am trying to do with you.

-Edward

When I read this letter I started to tear up. Jake who was focused on me asked if everything was alright. I shook my head in tears. His face dimmed. He gently grabbed the paper and read. The look of anger on his beautiful russet brown face grew by the second. He ran outside and phased into his wolf self. Werewolves phased whenever they got angry or lost their temper. He began to rip up the paper and used his enormous paws to dig a hole in our backyard to put the ripped up paper that caused me to be upset. I wasn't 100% angry at Edward though he said some hurtful things in that letter, he also said some truthful things. Whatever love I had felt for Edward was currently being covered in dirt, not to be seen again.

Hope you liked it. As you could probably tell, I am an amateur at this whole writing thing. Please tell me how you felt and give suggestions in the review section! I will try to be uploading quickly but I know that there is a lot of stuff that is going to happen within a couple of weeks. Thanks for reading! 3 3 3

Xoxoxo - XxAlohaBananaxX


	2. Yesterday

**Hi guys! I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I was really upset how Bella chose Edward in the end. It just seemed weird. Bella marrying a 100-year-old man in the body of a 17-year-old boy. I feel like Jake is the best for Bella. He would never leave her or hurt her like that. Since he is half wolf, he has the traits of a dog. Loyal, Compassionate, and Happy. Since I hated how the story ended so much, I decided to take matters into my own hands and picture exactly what I wanted to happen. I hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions or comments or just simply want to write a review, you can write it in the review section. I read them all!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Xoxoxo - XxAlohaBananaxX**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES**

 **Yesterday**

 **Bella's POV**

The deed had been done. I could now live on with my life. One without _him_ and his stupid letters. I walked over to Jake and hugged his russet brown fur. His head moved to comfort mine as I whispered "Thank you" I looked into his deep brown eyes and my reflection. I was a total mess. He motioned to the spot where he had phased. His clothes, lying on the ground destroyed by phasing. I asked him if he had packed any extras and he nodded. I told him to hide in case they neighbors saw or Charlie came home early. I went back inside and grabbed his backpack and brought it outside I tossed him a pair of denim shorts and a white tee shirt. I walked back inside to give Jacob some privacy. I went to my room and started fooling around with the embroidered roses that we on my white comforter. He walked into my room and thanked me for bringing him his clothes. I thanked him for helping me out in that situation. He walked across the room to my bed and sat next to me.

Jake's POV

Bella scooted closer to me. I blushed. I don't think she could tell though because of how tan I am. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed forever.

Bella - "Thank you again for that, what can I do to repay you?"

Jake - "I have one idea"

Bella grabbed me by the neck and moved her lips closer to mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist. We kissed. It was full of emotion. Bella's lips were soft yet urgent. I pulled her even closer to me so more of our bodies were touching. I felt a sharp jolt of electricity. I think Bella did too. Our kiss intensified, became more intimate. She ran her fingers through my hair. I shivered. I felt her smile. I did the same to her. She shivered. I smiled. After a while, she had to pull away to breathe. I wouldn't have any of that. I grabbed her back and pulled her up so we were standing. We were now next to her bed. She was leaning against her nightstand. I pushed her against the wall. I heard the front door open. Charlie yelled out "Bella? Are you here?" I looked at the clock on her dresser and saw that it was 5 PM. Bella broke from our kiss to reply a quick "Yes".

I told her that I would have to go and start my patrolling duties and would be back at 11. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and jumped out of the window, landing on my feet with a small thump on the ground.

Bella's POV

There was no denying it now. I truly and wholeheartedly loved Jacob Black.

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is really short. It also may be kinda confusing. The first chapter is the future of the Second Chapter if that makes sense. If you have any suggestions please tell me! If you didn't notice I had to delete the 1st chapter to make some changes because they didn't quite fit what I was aiming for. Thank you Sunshine131517 and Cacau Black for leaving reviews on my story. Much love!**

 **Xoxo - XxAlohaBananaxX**


	3. Photosynthesis

**To make up for the disappointing 700 word Chapter I had previously written, I made this one have more stuff going on.**

 **Xoxo - XxAlohaBananaxX**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES**

 **Photosynthesis**

 **Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. UGH, Monday. I stared at the red lights on my alarm clock blinking 6:00 am then, turned to Jake to give him a peck on the forehead before reluctantly rolling out of bed to pick out clothes for school. I decided on a white cropped tank top, a blue and red flannel, a pair of ripped jeans, and my white pair of converse. I was fully changed and brushing my hair when Jake walked into the bathroom. "Good morning Sweetie" he had never called me "sweetie" before. It was unusual but, I liked it. "Morning, Jake" I replied. I didn't know any other nicknames to call him. I will figure that out sometime.

I heard a voice downstairs. Charlie was yelling at me to leave for school. I grabbed my backpack and my phone, hugged Jake, and said goodbye before giving him a small goodbye kiss and rushing out of my room. My dad was sitting on the couch watching the morning news as he always did before he left for work. I came down the stairs and gave him a hug before leaving out the front door and going to my truck. I threw my bag into the passenger side seat and pulled out of the driveway. As I was backing out I could see Jacob in wolf form, running into the woods. I smiled and went along with my drive to Forks high school.

 **Jake's POV**

I went the normal route I would use to come and go from Bella's house and the Reservation. There was a pack meeting in 30 minutes. Just enough time for me to make it back and change into today's clothes, another pair of denim shorts. I changed back in the woods using the shorts I had held in my teeth. As I walked in the front door, Billy turned away from the TV and eyed me suspiciously then shrugged and continued watching a lady talking about a blizzard that would soon come to Forks. The cold didn't bother us wolves but it did bother Bella. I smiled. Another excuse to hang out with her more often. I remember the day I had seen her for the first time since she left when her parents divorced. I imprinted on her. I didn't know what was happening. When I became a wolf, it was explained to me. I finally understood what I felt, what I saw. It was a feeling much more powerful than love. I just didn't understand it.

 **Bella's POV**

Today in Science we were learning more about photosynthesis. I couldn't help but think about the fact that Jacob was my sun. My own personal sun. He provided me with warmth, energy, and happiness. I was the plant. I grew because of him. Without him, I would die. The sun did so much to help the plant grow and survive while the plant couldn't do anything to help the sun.

When school ended, I went outside. There was a crowd of girls giggling and squealing at something in the parking lot. I went over to check it out. There Jake was scanning for me, shirtless on his motorcycle of course. I laughed. He got off and we both ran to each other. He grabbed me into a big bear (or should I now say wolf) hug and lifted me off the ground to spin me around. We both laughed. We hadn't seen each other for all of 7 hours but, we had become so close that every second without the other person was unimaginable. I couldn't wait to graduate so Jake and I could spend our days together. The girls quieted as Jake and I walked back over to his bike. He handed me his helmet. He was so protective of me. Another reason why I loved Jacob Black. He got on his motorcycle I followed. I wrapped my arms around his bare chest and we left. The crowd of girls stood in awe waving goodbye. I could sense Jake rolling his eyes as he chuckled.

 **Jake's POV**

I could tell something was bothering Bella. Maybe it was all of the girls after school. I had come to pick her up after one of the meetings and I didn't think to also bring a shirt to change into. The girls just found their way to me. I tried to ignore them as I scanned the crowds of people leaving the school for Bella to save me from the squealing girls. She seemed amused, not jealous. She knew I was loyal. I would never even think about being unloyal to her. Once we arrived at La Push, I asked her where she wanted to go. She shrugged, still looking upset. I told her to follow me, bringing her to my room. I had been to hers what seems like a million times but, ever since she moved away with her mother when her parents divorced when she was 7, she hadn't been to mine very often. I sat on my bed motioning for her to come over and sit.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"In science class," She started

I cut her off "We aren't talking about _that_ are we?"

She laughed "No, no. Something else."

"Oh, good," I said

"As I was saying, we were learning about photosynthesis. I couldn't help but think about the fact that you are my sun. My own personal sun. You provide me with warmth, energy, and happiness. I am the plant. I grow because of you. Without you, I would die. You do so much to help me grow and survive while I can't do anything to help you. "

She looked up at me, her eyes starting to water.

"I am not good enough for you" She trembled while saying

I cupped her face in my hands.

"I am not good enough for you." I replied

She shook her head

"Have I not made it clear on how much I want and need you in my life?"

"You are so much more than a plant," I said

"And you help me every single day"

A tear started to fall down her cheek.

I wiped it off with my thumb.

"H-how d-d-d-o I h-help yo-u? She asked shaking.

"You keep me sane." I softly whispered.

"Without you, I have no purpose, no reason for living." I continued becoming slightly louder

"You make me happy, you make me feel alive, you have made me feel something that nobody else in the world has made me feel." I was speaking in my regular tone now.

"Love" I whispered

I leaned into a kiss. Our lips touched and we shared a warm kiss. She pulled away. Only coming back stronger. Her hand held my neck and started running her fingers through my hair. She then turned so she was kneeling on top of me I leaned against the backboard of my bed. One of my hands grabbed her waist and the other ran its fingers through her hair.

I heard a knock on my door. Bella and I pulled apart. Bella sat on my bed after she quickly picked up a book and pretended to be interested in it. I opened my door to see Billy. He looked into my room to see Bella reading a book about wolves.

"The Blizzard has started and it is too dangerous to take Bella home. She will stay with us until it is safe to go home. I got her father's ok. The blizzard is supposed to end in a couple of days but who knows when they will finish clearing the roads."

I looked back at Bella who had put the book down and was looking at my father and I.

 **Ok, ok. I know I kinda left you on a cliffhanger and I'm sorry. I don't have any particular posting schedule. Sometimes I feel really inspired and want to write and then other times I look at other people's Bella and Jacob fanfiction and I get discouraged because theirs is really good. I just hope you guys liked it. Please leave comments. They make me really happy and I haven't gotten any for a while. Thank you for Reading. I will try to post again soon. Much love!**

 **Xoxo - XxAlohaBananaxX**


	4. Snowballs

**Hola! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I put a lot of effort into it. Thank you to all of the people who have posted reviews. They really make me happy. If you have a suggestion, comment, or basically anything you want to say, please leave a comment I read them all. I am really sorry for not posting for a while.**

 **Snowballs**

 **Bella's POV**

Once Billie left, Jake walked towards me.

"Do you wanna go outside and play in the snow before the blizzard comes?" Jake asked

"In this?" I looked down at my cropped tank top, flannel, and ripped jeans.

"I will keep you warm." He smiled

"I also have a jacket from before I phased" We went to his closet and pulled out a dark green winter coat.

"You know I wasn't always this hot." He said winking, as he walked out of his closet.

I laughed before shrugging and, replying "Sure"

I took the coat from him and pulled the zipper up.

His eyes lit up when I zipped it up.

"I like this jacket a lot better on you." he smiled

" I will have to make arrangements for you wearing my clothes for often," he said, with a hint of humor in his voice before kissing me for a few seconds and grabbing my hand to take me outside.

 **Jake's POV**

If I hadn't been for my dark green jacket, she would've been almost invisible in the snow.

Her pale face was perfectly suited to this cold environment yet, every other part was shivering and yearning for warmth. I grabbed her in a big hug. She sighed.

"I haven't been out in the snow for a very long time." She said with a big smile on her face

"Why is that so?" I asked joking.

"Because, if you hadn't noticed. I get cold very easily. And up until just recently, I haven't had my own personal sun."

At once, her face lit up.

"Sunshine!" She yelled

"That should be your nickname." She jumped excitedly.

"Ok," I laughed.

She started to trip in the calf, deep snow.

My hand moved to her waist to stable her.

She then turned to me.

We moved closer together until our noses were touching. I could feel her warm breath against my lips. She held the back of my head while I held onto her waist. We kissed once again. Out in the freezing cold. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, her lips still keeping contact with mine. We both smiled. Us too were becoming quite skilled in the art of makeout sessions. We stayed that way for a while until we were interrupted by a hard, unexpected thump on my back. Accompanied by a large explosion of white powdery snow coming from behind me.

Bella looked in the direction where the snowball had come in amusement. I turned around as well to see Quill and Embry standing in the middle of the snow. Laughing. Bella swooped down and pulled a handful of snow to make a snowball. She aimed perfectly and hit Quill right in the forehead. I laughed before giving her a high five. The skills she had picked up from all of those years where us two would throw sandy mud at each other on the beach had come to use. Embry was bending over laughing at an embarrassed Quill. His face bright red. "That's what you get for messing with my boyfriend!" She teased. I looked at her with slight confusion then turned to Quill and Embery. Embry and Quill could read the excitement, confusion, and happiness in my thoughts. Both of them looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They turned back around to Bella kissing me and then turning around motioning for me to come over. Bella and I worked together to push the snow in our area up to create a snow wall that we would use for defense. We both worked on piling up snowballs. Soon enough, almost all of the snow in our three-foot area was either in the pile of snowballs or melted due to my body temperature. Bella and I peeked our heads out of our fort to see Quill and Embry loaded with snowballs. We bent down to pick some from our piles. I ran across the field to get a better advantage. Soon enough, our ice wall was falling in on itself. Bella was so caught up in throwing snowballs at the boys that she didn't realize the large wall of snow falling towards her. I had run from my position halfway across the field to Bella and the soon to be destroyed wall of snow. Right before the snow knocked her on the ground, I grabbed her and twisted her so instead of her hitting the ground, I would. I felt a thump on my back. I could feel Bella's warm breath on my neck. I opened my eyes to see Bella on top of me, still trying to realize what just happened.

"The- the.." I tried to manage between laughter.

She started laughing too.

"Shh" she whispered

Her hands moved from underneath my back to my lips. Her pointer finger made the "shh" sign on my lips.

She leaned towards me and kissed me. My hands which were once on her shoulders were now moving towards her waist. We let the whole world around us fade away. It was only Bella and I. Nothing else mattered. Nothing ever would. A wonderful moment which I hoped would never end was brought to an end by a snickering Embry and Quill. Bella broke from our kiss to roll around and sit next to me, her hand in mine. We both watched Embry and Quill hysterically laugh. As Bella and I were attempting to dust the snow off of ourselves, I heard Billy yell "Dinner time" Bella and I slipped away leaving Embry and Quill rolling around in the snow, still laughing.

Bella's POV

As Jake and I trudged through the snow to his house, I caught him staring. Not that I was complaining. I turned to face him. We both stopped walking.

"Boyfriend." He said in awe and confusion

"Umm… I don't really know what you call **us**. Does it make you uncomfortable because if it does I can defini-"

He cut me off as he pressed his lips to mine.

I smiled as my hands moved from his hands to the back of his neck. Our usual kiss became custom to me. It was mostly the same every time because of the fact that whenever it ended I was left with a sadness that it couldn't stay like that forever but happiness that I had such a wonderful person like Jake.

Jake pulled away slowly.

"I love it." He whispered

We both blushed. I don't think I could've gotten any redder. My cheeks were probably already a dark crimson from the cold.

"We are going to have to hurry back. I don't think it's a good idea to make Billy angry" He joked

"Yeah" I started to turn back around in the direction of his house but Jake grabbed me bridal style and started running to his house, laughing.

"Jake!" I squealed in response

His warmth was refreshing compared to the freezing cold. I snuggled closer to him as he ran. His steps were rhythmic. Everyone perfectly matched and timed to the next.

We both laughed as he ran through the snow with me in his arms.

Billy was waiting for us in his wheelchair at the front door.

As we arrived, he wheeled himself into the kitchen to get the food.

I took off Jake's green jacket and set it on a chair, slipped off my now soaked white converse then, followed him into the kitchen.

"You guys seemed to have a lot of **fun** out there," Billy said as he raised his eyebrows at Jake and I.

"Yea. We had a snowball fight with Quill and Embry." Jake replied as he took out a delicious looking turkey from the oven.

"Hmm" Billy replied as he wheeled towards the table.

I helped Jake bring out all of the food and set the table.

It was really difficult paying attention to the conversation. I would have trouble keeping myself from staring into his beautiful brown eyes the whole dinner.

Jake and I sat next to each other while Billy sat across from us.

We all ate the delicious turkey. Jake almost ate half of the entire bird.

"So… has Jake told you about you bei…" Started Billy

"Being so beautiful" Jake tried, cutting off his father

Jake looked at his father with alarming eyes

"Oh…" Billy said awkwardly

"What?" I was really confused

"Nothing" Jake tried to say normally

"Mkay" I gave up and continued eating my piece of turkey.

Jake seemed relieved

Our dinner was sort of awkward now.

I was happy to finish my food now.

Jake motioned for me to stand up and come with him.

We brought our plates to the sink and headed upstairs.

As we walked up the stairs, his hand reached for mine. I looked up at him and took it.

He lead me to his bedroom. His room was simple. What you would normally expect for a teen boy's room. I followed him to his closet. He opened one of the drawers of his dresser and pulled out a big, grey, long-sleeved shirt. He opened another drawer and pulled out a large pair of black windbreaker pants. He handed them to me.

"Do you remember where the bathroom is?" Jake asked

"Yeah." I half-smiled then turned around.

I quietly walked to his door, closing it slowly.

I walked down the hall to the bathroom.

I took a quick two-minute shower and threw on the clothes Jake gave me.

They were huge. What was I supposed to expect? I rolled the waistband up until the bottom of his pants wasn't dragging on the floor behind me. I then rolled up the sleeves until I could see my hands. I stumbled down the hall to Jake's room with my oversized pajamas. I knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said

I walked through the door to see Jake wearing a similar outfit yet, his fit him. He smiled.

"Twins" I said

He laughed

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" Jake replied as he walked closer to me

"What was Billy going to say?"

Jake's became stiff

I walked to him and held his arms.

He relaxed

"You are my imprint" He said slowly

"And you have been ever since that day we first met"

I stood there not knowing what to say.

We stood there, my hands gently holding him close to me.

I tried opening my mouth

"What?" Jake gently said

I put my hand on the back of his neck. Our lips met. His were soft and warm. His hands moved to my back, pulling me closer. We kissed until we ran out of breath.

"I love you, Jacob Black" I whispered

It was the first time I had told him I loved him.

"I love you too Bella Swan."

Hehehe. I hope you enjoyed. I am sorry for not posting a lot. I hope this makes up for it. Much Love, XxAlohaBananaxX


End file.
